Legendary Pokemon and Love
by Warlordess
Summary: COMPLETE! OMG! I completed my first fiction! Anyway, another one of those fics, you know what I mean... Anyway, epilogue up! Everyone must come and read the big finale! R & R!
1. Conversation of Love confusion

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

A/N: This is an AAM fic. I've always wanted to do one of these! A little slow at first but I'll try and heat things up, a bit later in the plot.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ash, Misty, and Brock were once again walking through the unknown territory of Jhoto. It seemed that they were lost in what Misty calls ' a creepy, crawly, disgusting forest filled with creepy, crawly, disgusting bugs.'

The tension seemed to be so thick that you could even see a cloud of it rising into the air. We all know that an argument is about to arouse...

" Oh, I can't take it anymore! Guys, where are we?" Misty said.

The guys were silent. Then Brock spoke up.

" Um, well, we seem to be right about here on the map...( he points to a large space of dark green on the paper)."

" So would you mind telling me where we are in real life?!"

" As for that, I have no idea..."

Ash collapsed onto a large rock, and sighed.

" Misty, before you start hitting us with your ever-powerful mallet, I want you to know that I'm very tired and I'm not in the mood to fight."

Misty sat down and put Togepi to sleep before replying.

" Yeah... Ash, I guess you're right. Let's just take a break, then continue to find our way out of here."

Brock stepped away from Misty with his two index fingers making an 'x' formation.

" You guys are scaring me... I'm supposed to be seeing glare sparks coming from your eyes, and anger clouds, and insults being thrown, and the mallet..."

They glared at him then collapsed from exaustion.

" Why don't I just make something to eat-"

Ash jumped up and cheered.

" That's the spirit Brocko-"

" But I need some firewood."

Ash collapsed again and groaned. Misty got up.

" I'll get it. Besides, I think Mr. Pokemon Master has had his fill of excitement for the day."

" Thanks, Misty, you're a lifesaver", Ash said, smiling at her.

She turned light pink, nodded, and walked out of the campsight.

Ash turned and faced Brock at the sound him laughing slightly.

" What? What's so funny?"

" You! Man, you've got it BAD, and I mean to put the emphasis on BAD."

" What do you mean?"

Brock walked over and sat right next to him.

" Ash, you like Misty."

" Of course I do. She's the best friend I've ever had, even if she is a pain sometimes. She was with me since the beginning, and she'll probably be with me till the end."

" No, Ash... How can I rephrase this..? Oh, yeah! Your in love with your best friend!"

" Who? You mean Pikachu?"

" No, Misty!"

" Ooohhh- Wait, Pikachu loves Misty?"

Brock clamped his hands to his head in frustration.

" NO!!! You, Ash Ketchum, are in love with your best-HUMAN- friend, Misty Waterflower!"

Ash turned a very bright magenta.

" W-what!? No, no, no. No way. I mean, how could I be in love with Misty? She yells at me, hits me, insults me, pushes me over the edge of my abilities every chance she gets, how could I love someone like that?"

" Because she- quote on quote-' was with me since the beginning, and she'll probably be with me until the end', you just said that, remember? Also, she roots for you in every battle, has stayed with you no matter what- which I'm sure you know, considering she had the choice to stay with an Orange League gym leader on a romantic island- and she saved your life-"

" What are you talking about? She never-"

" Oh, thats right. You were unconsious. Well do the words 'chosen one' and ' Lugia's song' ring a bell?"

" Huh? Oh, yeah... But Misty didn't do anything-"

" Well, I was told from my replacement Tracey, that you were half-way back to Shamuti Island, when the person who caused all of that, hit Lugia- who had you on his back- with some kind of device, that was supposed to trap him. Then you both plunged into the sea. I heard that you were unconsious. Can you guess which redheaded girl companion came out into the middle of that freezing ocean, in a light jacket, tank top, and shorts to save you. She found you and reeled you in like she did the first day you met. When you were back on land she tried very hard to wake you up, shaking you. I was told that the mighty tomboy even started to cry."

Ash was silent. He was staring across the campsite, almost in a trance.

" Ash, didn't you ever wonder how you could have gotten back to land, without SOMEONE helping you? I mean if you were unconcious-"

" Misty saved my life and cried over me when I wouldn't wake up?" Ash interupted.

" Um..., yeah."

" Then she really does care." Ash stated silently.

" Of course she cares! You don't really think she'd just follow you this far into your dream, over that stupid bike? She could have caught almost every water pokemon and made them more powerful than yours by now, if she were to leave and start her own journey."

" Then, why does she always bring up the bike, and use it as an excuse, and call me every single name in the book?"

" Maybe she's been trying to hide the same thing you have this whole time..."

" What- you mean she may like me, too?"

There were sudden footsteps and Misty appeared, holding a large amount of firewood.

" Guys, I'm back. And I brought some company!"

She stepped forward, and from behind the bushes approached Gary Oak.

_______________________________________________________________________________


	2. Nighttime selfconfessions

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

_______________________________________________________________________________

Misty stepped forward and from behind the bushes approached Gary Oak. Ash jumped up.

" Gary!? What're you doing here?"

" Well, Ashy-boy, I was walking through the forest when I ran into your lovely girl friend here... She asked me the same question, I said that I was on a vacation, before entering Jhoto League-"

"What do you mean vacation? I thought your motive was to always be ahead of me? Why are you taking a break?"

" Well, like I said before I was interuppted, I'm on a vacation, before entering the league. Since I've already gathered my badges, I'm just relaxing for a while. I met your companion and helped her gather firewood, we talked a bit and she happened to mention that you were having a very well meal status though you were lost in the woods. I told her that I'd help get you guys out tomorrow, if I can camp with you tonight... She agreed."

Ash was fuming. How could Misty invite someone else into their campsite for the night, let alone his most hated rival?

" Is that okay with you guys", Misty asked.

" Sure, do whatever you want..." Ash said.

Brock took the firewood and started to cook supper. It took awhile, and by the time it was done even Gary's mouth was starting to water. They settled down for the night and each had their fill, except for Pikachu who swallowed a bottle of ketchup for his meal.

They climbed into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. That is except for Ash and Misty. The fire was still alight, so Misty took the grand opportunity to fill in her journal of the days events. Ash was just staring at the starry sky and thinking about what he and Brock had talked of earlier that day.

' Brock had said that there might be more of a reason for her company to last this long. If she does like me then why did she invite Gary of all people to come spend the night with us?'

Ash was brought out of his thoughts by the scratching of a pen. He looked over and saw Misty writing in a small, leather-bound book. She was also humming to herself a tune that Ash had never heard before.

*** Mistys Diary***

Today was not so exciting. We walked a few hours and got lost, then we set up camp for the day. I went and got wood for dinner and ran into Gary. He said he'd get us out tomorrow in return for a place to stay. He acted like a real gentleman, too. He kissed my hand and called me pretty. Well thats more of a complement than Ash gives me. But he smiled nicely at me today. I had to get moving with out returning the gift because I felt myself blushing. He may be dense but he should know when someone blushes right in front of him- or maybe not... Ha! I just noticed that I'm singing that song again. The one I thought up especially for him. Oh, well. Not like it matters. He'll never think of me as more than a friend. Atleast tomorrow we'll make it to civiliazation. 

Until tomorrow then...

**Misty Waterflower**

***regular scene***

Misty put down her journal and sighed. She lay down in her sleeping bag and stared at the stars. Then she jumped up and went about ten feet outside of the campsite and started to sing (a/n: For this tune get Pokemon- 2 B A Master and listen to Mistys Song.):

__

Out here in the quiet of the night

Beneath the stars

And moon

We both know we've got something on our minds

We won't admit

But it's true

You look at me 

I look away

****

CHORUS:

__

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you...

I practice all the things that I can say 

Line by line

Every word

I tell myself today could be the day

But everytime

I lose my nerve

I look at you

You look away

****

Repeat Chorus...

__

Why, why do you turn away?

It must be that your afraid like me

I try, but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you 

The way I do

Can't you see

****

Repeat chorus 2x

***End song***

Misty looked towards the sky into the heart of the velvet black covered with bright sparkling stars, and whispered, " Only for you, Ash, only for you... I love you..."

She walked back to the site, and lay in her sleeping bag. Thinking Ash was asleep, she whispered, " Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams..."

And a short while after she fell into her peaceful slumber, she got a reply.

" Sweet dreams, Misty... and thanks..."

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Just to let you know Ash didn't hear the song. I like to keep the to-be couple in suspence he,he. Call me evil or any name that you want! I know what I like... Oh and Ash did say 'thanks' because he now knows that Misty saved his life. Next few chapters may have more action. In different types if you know what I mean.... 


	3. Purety of Choice

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

Gary: 15

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ash woke up the next morning considerably early, and yawned. He turned over and noticed that Mistys sleeping bag was empty. 

' Must be taking a bath in the river.' He thought.

He then turned his thoughts over in his mind, and remembered his dream. Now that he memorized it, it was extremely fuuny.

Pikachu had a tuxedo on, and was dancing with Togepi, who apart from wearing a long ( or long for the pint-sized pokemon) dress had a gold tiara on its head. Then he-Ash- had walked into the room with a red-headed look-alike angel. Up close he could see that it was... Misty? 

' Wow. What a transformation! Hey-wait! I can't think about her this early in the morning... But then again, can I help it?'

He jumped up, and got dressed. He also grabbed a few pokeballs that could help him on this mission.

' I've got to get her something! Who knows what that will lead to!'

He headed for the river.

" Man", he said," I'm turning into Brock! Dreaming, drewling, and trying to impress a special girl all at the same time... What's next?"

**********

Misty covered herself with a towel, and headed back to the site. She was still humming the tune from the night before.

' I better get dressed... I don't think Ash or anyone else will be awake yet, so I should get wood to cook breakfast over, or Mr. Pokemon Master will complain.'

She put her air dried clothes over her body and headed into the wood with her pokeballs.

Neither noticed that Gary had awoken and went for a walk too.

***********

" Now, I know that the Losers special friend loves Water Type Pokemon. That one over their should do it!"

Gary turned to the end of the river and noticed a large colony of Gyrados. He jumped forward and pulled out a pokeball.

" This should do it!" He smirked to himself, " Jolteon, Go! Draw out one of those Gyrados and use Thunder, now!"

Jolteon appeared, and called out a single Gyrados. One around the middle emerged. It had scars on it's body, and was acceptionally large. Gary's Pokemon barked at him to send out a competetor for battle. The leader nodded in agreement.

He pulled back and called out for another member that seemed to be a young son. He was much smaller than the first, and not nearly as worn looking. Jolteon roared and let loose Thunder as it's master had already commanded.

Gyrados was about to counter the attack when it seemed to think up a better idea. Obviously, being so young and small didn't keep it from knowing its weakness. The pokemon stood straight forward and held his ground. 

' This is it!' Gary thought.

-- The target started to glow blue and was getting brighter by the minute. The Thunder hit it, but rebounded off into the air, and started to aim back at Jolteon.

" Huh?! What the heck is that?!" Gary said and held up his Pokedex.

_" Hidden Power. This attack is able for use to any pokemon. Its energy level varies for every pokemon. For level data of Gyrados, press enter now..." _Gary pressed the button.

_" Level of attack power for Hidden Power on Gyrados is 68. All lower level pokemon should evacuate the field."_

" What?! Jolteon use Protect! Then bring up a Pin Missle!"

Jolteon followed his masters orders and the attack was deflected just in time. He kicked up the energy for the next technique and sent it at the opponent. It hit the target pokemon with precision and the Gyrados fainted.

" Alright! Jolteon, return! Go pokeball!"

There was a flash of bright red light and the pokemon was swept into the capture device. 

" Now, I'll just run to the Pokemon center and heal this. Then its back to the site for some well deserved rest." Then Gary headed torwards the nearest center.

**********

Ash walked down the edge of the river. He saw plenty of Water Pokemon, but nothing special.

' Let's see... Goldeen, has one. Psyduck, oh, yeah right... Poliwag, naw... Marril, not good enough.'

" Man! Isn't there one single worth while pokemon in this whole area?! I mean--"

" SUI!" Behind a large bend of trees, there was a faint glowing light.

" Hello, guess I spoke to soon..." Ash took a peek, and felt his mouth drop open.

(A/N: I can't really descrbe the pokemon, but just so you know it's Suicune.)

Ash took a step forward. The pokemon was blue tinted, and looked extemely beat. There were scratches, bruises, cuts, and a short but deep looking gash on the left side. As soon as Ash got close enough, the pokemon started wriggling and tried to pick itself up. Ash got out his Pokedex.

_" Suicune. This Pokemon is a rare water/phsycic type. It is usually very strong and willful. It does not trust most people until they have proven themselves to It for unknown reasons."_

Ash backed away from the 'Suicune'. 

'Obviously the reasons aren't so unknown anymore.'

He headed out of the hidden space and ran torwards camp.

' I bet Misty will want to see this.'

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Cliffhanger! Ha! I'm so evil... Oh, ok. So Gary and Ash try to impress the same girl. Both find powerful pokemon. But will the special one survive? What can Misty do? ^ ^

* - *


	4. Decisions, decisions

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

Gary: 15

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ash headed back towards camp.

' I hope I can get there in time!'

About ten minutes later, he arrived at there site. Brock was standing over a cooking fire, but looked up at the sight of Ash heaving for oxygen.

" Hey Ash... Where have you been? Are you okay?"

" No time- To explain- Where Misty?" He said, in between breathes.

" Well, she went to gather wood, came back, then went to look for you guys... Why?"

" Can't say- Now. Gotta go- bye." And Ash dashed off.

" Alright... See you, then..." Brock went back to making breakfast.

*************

" Now, where would I be if I were Ash Ketchem, soon-to-be Pokemon Master..?"

Misty continued through the woods searching for any sign of her friend or his rival. She stopped for a minute, hearing a noise in the bush. There was a rustle and out popped a--

" CATERPIE!? EEWWW!!! GROSS!" Misty dashed off in the other direction, her bag of pokemon on her shoulder.

*************

Ash continued running. He was sure that he had heard a yell from up ahead, and in the forests of Jhoto, anything could happen. 

' What if it was Misty? Something could have her! I have to hurry, just to be sure..."

He kept trudging swiftly through the soil of the wood until---

" Uuunmph", Ash hit something and staggered back. The other person fell torwards the ground, Ash grasped they're hand and fell with them. He glanced at the person, and saw--

" Misty?"

Misty was scrunched in a sitting position, holding her backpack to her chest in what seemed like fear. She looked up when Ash said her name, and relaxed.

Ash noticed that he was still holding her hand and dropped it. He looked away and blushed.

" Ash--"

Ash looked at her.

" Huh?"

" I-I know that this whole bump-into-eachother thing was a mistake, but- c-could you possibly get off of me?"

Ash blushed wildly and only then did he notice what position they were in. They're legs were crossed into eachothers and they were very close with his face only three inches above hers. ( If you didn't understand that, lets just say it doesn't look right for the young kids)

' Oh, how many times have I wanted to be in this position with him?' Misty thought,' Of course the only time it would happen would be in an accidental case, uh huh... Damn.'

Ash got off of her and helped her up. Then all of a sudden he jerked straight, took her arm, and launched torwards the lake.

" Ash, whats the meaning of this?"

' Not that I don't mind...'

" Saw- very injured- Water Poke-mon. Knew- you could- help."

" Water type? Speed it up, will ya?!"

He tried to run faster, but after all of the former excercize, and no breakfast he couldn't accelarate, and instead started to move slower.

" Ash, where is this Pokemon? I'll run ahead, and you catch up, okay?"

Ash was about to object, but his mouth was moving on its own. It seemed that his operational train of thought, had switched to automatic, and it was only caring for the pokemon that could already be dead.

" Around the river grounds... Large amount of over-grown brush... Enter and... It will be there.... Hurry... Injuries could... get worse..."

He collapsed onto the ground and Misty continued running torwards the river.

" Hope I can make it!!"

She rushed along the bank and saw the large weed formation... Through the weeds torward a figurine of a slightly pale blue... 

She came to a sudden stop and stared ahead. This pokemon was special, she could feel something inside. And to loose a pokemon like this, would be like to loose a piece of her soul. She has a chance to help this life, and she wouldn't accept the fact that death might be unevidable. 

She took out her bag and brought out a special medicine that she had found in a pokemart. She turned over the label, and read the name. It said** Max Revive.**

" Perfect", Misty murmered. She walked up to the pokemon and was about to place the heal on it when it started to flail its body best it could, in the condition it was in.

" Ssshhhh, calm down, it's okay...."

The pokemon kept moving.

" I'm trying to help you..."

The same outcome.

" What needs to be proven for you to know that I'm not trying to hurt you..."

The pokemon calmed down a bit and forced its head to face Misty. Using its psycic power it said, _" Prove yourself by withstanding my power..."_

Misty was shocked but after recovering, she said, " As long as it doesn't hurt you further, I will accept the challenge."

The pokemon nodded and concentrated its power to the human. This test would show how much the girl wanted to help it. But first Suicune would give her fair warning of the damage that might be inflicted.

_" I'm going to use my Hydro Pump on you, child... Do you still accept?"_

Misty stood her ground and nodded. Others may think shes crazy, but if thats so then they are no true pokemon trainer.

She held her breath and waited. Suddenly, five spouts of water opened around her, shooting large quantities of h2o stopping her abilty of breathing in oxygen. It lasted for some time. While in the attack, Misty was sure she had heard her name being called. When the attack finished Misty fell to the ground taking in every single amount of air she could. Life reached her limbs again and she stood up. The pokemon lay there, with it's head facing her. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw it smile.

" MISTY!"

Misty turned around and there stood a shocked Ash. He rushed up to her and started to examine her body for scratches.

" What did you think you were doing? How could you be so stupid? Didn't you know that this pokemon is very rare and powerful, and you just let it use one of the stongest attacks on you?!.... Are you okay?"

" Cool down, Ash... I'm alright. Do I look bad to you?"

' Oh, you don't know how good you look to me... Heh.' Ash thought.

" Well, to tell you the truth you look extemely pale. Just-- Wait! What are you doing?!"

Misty had started walking to the pokemon, again. She turned around for a second.

" I'm helping the pokemon, what does it look like? Now, whats it's name?"

" S-Suicune... But Misty, be careful. It needs a center too, so when your done, lets go to town. Okay?"

Misty nodded, then turned back to the pokemon.

" Alright, Suicune... Just stay down, until I'm done..."

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Another Chapter done! Ha! Thats four in two days! Lets see,... What should happen next? Oh well, I'll think about it next time. Now for a break-------!!!


	5. Shouts and depression of the heart

Ash: 14

Misty: 14 

Brock: 17

Gary: 15

_________________________________________________________________________________

Misty nodded and turned back to the pokemon.

" Alright, Suicune... Just stay calm, until I'm finished..."

She sat down and applied the spray to the pokemons visual wounds. Then she opened its mouth and sprayed the heal into the internal body damage, so as to prevent further pain.

" There! Finished... Now, Suicune, you'll just have to relax until your fully capable...-"

She came to a stop beacuse the pokemon was sitting up and stretching. It turned to her and again she was sure she saw it smile.

" Wow Misty, you could pass for a regular Nurse Joy! But, right now, we should back to camp. Breakfast should be ready soon... Do you think Suicune would like to join us?"

" Uh- I don't know... How about it, Suicune?"

_" Sure. I could go for a meal... And thank you, humans... I've been needed tending to for a while now... Pure hearted humans are so rare on the present Earth."_

" Don't mention it! But I'm sorry to say that I would not be a pure hearted person... You would want to talk to Ash for that department..."

" Misty! What are you saying?! You just risked your life in a Hydro Pump attack from a legendary, one of a kind, super-pokemon! Give yourself some credit! And don't forget that you saved my life... Oh,... Wait... I didn't just say that out loud.... Did I?"

" Clear as crystal... Who told you? When did you find out? And Suicune, what makes you say that I have a golden heart? Cause if that were true, I would have spent it on a new bike and be on my way by now... Rather then have my heart shattered by someone who I'm sure doesn't love me back."

Ash's heart plummeted into the bottem of his stomach.

' Great.... Now what? I know she doesn't like me... She just wants her bike so she can leave and become an expert water pokemon trainer... And she likes someone else! How could this happen? How could my best friend, who I've known forever do this to me?' Ash thought.

Some of the pain he was feeling inside from getting his heart ripped apart must have shown on his face, because Misty gave him a concerned look and asked, " Ash, are you okay? Suicune said that it could use Teleport to get us back to camp. Then we can go to the center after we eat a meal. I asked you if you were okay with that?"

Ash's mind reeled him back to the present. He gave Misty a cold glare.

" I'm fine. Do whatever you want. But I've got a question for you. Who is it?"

" Who is what?"

" Who's the boy you seem to have a humongous crush on?"

" Hey! That's a secret! Stay out of my business!"

" Is it Brock?" He asked, completely ignoring her.

" No! It's--"

" Richie?!"

" What?! No way!"

" Tracey?"

" Eewww, gross! No."

" Oh, well, I can only think of one more person... Gary? Let me get this, I bet you two have been going out forever, right? That's you invited him to our camp!"

" HAVE YOU LOST IT, OR WHAT?! NO!!!!! I don't like any of them! And if you can't even hear me out, then right now I don't like you very much either!"

' Oh, shit! That didn't come out as planned...'

" Fine. I'll see you back at camp. I think I'll walk... Continue daydreaming about your mystery boy! See if I care!" His voice had gone to a minimum range and was seething with hatred. He stormed out of the hidden home to the legendary pokemon.

" Don't get lost on the twenty minute walk back! I have no time to pick up stragglers!"

She dropped to her knees and thought about everything that just happened. She started to cry. She never thought that it would happen. She was crying. Something that she had vowed to herself that she wouldn't do, after being treated like the runt of the Waterflower family, for twelve years of her miserable life. Now, things were just arranged to be more complicated. How could she get close enough to tell him how she felt if he refused to come anywhere near her, and wouldn't even look at her face?

" So, Suicune... What do you think of my Golden Heart, now..?"

Suicune just looked on hoplessly.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Not the best thing to have happened, huh? Well, let's see... Ash and Misty get close, then something falls loose and everthing melts... How can the two lovesick teens bring about a new relationship, from the best one they have ever had, that was just destroyed?

AND WHERE IS TEAM ROCKET?! Oh, wait, I'm the author... I'll fit them in somehow. Also sorry about lack of poke-conversations. Maybe Pikachu and Togepi will shed some light on this new complication... We'll find out soon.


	6. Nothing At All Pt:1

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

Gary: 15

A/N: This chapter and the next chapter each share the song 'Nothing At All', from Sailor Moon. You can find it on the Lunarock CD. Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

" So Suicune, what do you think about my golden heart, now?"

**************************************************************

Ash continued running through the underbrush of the forest. The sun showed that it was almost noon. He had a couple tears flow down his face every few minutes. Every picture of scenery around him was blurred, and the thumping of his feet made the fear of every pokemon increase to the point of their disappearance into their homes.

__

You've been there for me

No matter what the cost

Memories flashed in his mind of the previous hours. Waking up, searching by the river to find the perfect poke-present for the girl he now resented ever meeting, finding the injured legendary pokemon, seeing Misty care so much for it that she risked her life in an attack as strong as Hydro Pump.... He had been so worried for her safety, and then she turns around with no resentment and says she hates him... He couldn't forget the look on her face. Contempt, dislike, doubt... He already knew that she was probably laughing her ass off, thinking about how stupid he was.

' And yet, I still love her... She never said who she likes... And I have to admit, when she said And if your going to act like this, then you must know that right now, I don't like you much either!, she had a look the was similar to fear...'

He walked into the camp area and was immediatly caught off gaurd by a play attack from his Pikachu. He staggered a bit and stood again looking away so his best friend couldn't see his tear-stained face.

__

My best friend since we 

Believed in Santa Claus

" Pi Pika Chu?" He asked.' Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash sighed and said, " Nothing Pikachu, nothing at all..."

" Ash! There you are! Wheres Misty? Didn't you two meet up?"

Ash finched at the sound of Her name, but overlooked it.

" She-she said she'll come back a little later... Needs some time alone....... Must be having the time of her life", He added under his breath.

" Ash, are you sure?"

__

You have always stood beside me 

And I want to let you know

" YES, I'm sure. She wouldn't lie to me, would she? Just like I wouldn't lie to you! Right?"

' She won't lie but she doesn't seem to have a problem breaking my heart in front of my face. Does she?'

" Okay, well your breakfast is cold, so I'll just make a snack and we'll wait till the next town to eat dinner. Are you okay. What's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all..."

" Well, just relax. Let's wait till she comes back then we'll continue."

__

I'll be the one who hears your prayers

Don't have to ask me 

I'll be there

Ash settled down into his bag, and turned his head torward the bushes beside him. All he could think about was the certain red-haired traveler, who just didn't seem to care... He kept going over her expression and words... She really did hate him.

' Then, why do I put up with her? She obviously can't stand me! She wants her bike... Now I understand why she doesn't get affection. She never seems to accept it. Shes to strong for her own good. And if she doesn't face the facts, that just makes her as weak as possible for a person!'

__

I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without, no

If you have nothing at all,

Then you have nothing to worry about

' No more caring, no more heart... No more shattered feelings. I have nothing.'

" Nothing at all..."

With that he rolled over and shut his eyes, which no one could see, had changed from the loving chocolate brown to a horrible coal black.

* Nothing at all...*

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Short, I know. And it's only about Ashs confidence. Next chapter will have the other end of the song, and will be about Misty and her recalling of the actions that took place!!! Sorry the song doesn't exactly fit. It was more about the memories of they're trigger attitude friendship.

Don't sue me! Keep in mind that this is an AAML. That means that Ash and Misty are the main characters. I'm improvising, so I'm trying to fit everyone and thing in somehow.


	7. Nothing At All Pt:2

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

Gary: 15

A/N: This is the second part of Nothing At All. Told about Mistys feelings of the outcome of the AAM fight, but not in her POV. Lets get the show on the road!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Misty sat dumbstruck in the cavern, Suicune beside her. She was staring at the wall with a look of absolute nothing on her face. She let the tears from earlier fall down her cheeks. Nothing had ever felt so painful and surprisingly, delightful, than feeling her heart get ripped in half by Ash. She felt no compassion for the way things had turned out, except the fact that Ash deserved so much better than what she seemed to be. 

__

When I was lost inside

A forest of dismay

' I call myself a friend? What friend would make fun of the most caring person they've ever met?! He took me in, and tried to befriend me... And I stab him in the back! Where would I be without him? I would have never met so many people, and had so many adventures, if I hadn't met him... He put up with me. What can I do to repay him? Leave? I'm sure he would be celebrating late into the night if I did... But where would I go? Home, and have my sisters berating the truth out of me about the reason I left? How about Rudy's? He's nice, but to fancy, and I don't want him swarming me with flowers and other gifts...'

__

You always knew just how

To help me find my way

She kept her face towards the wall and remembered every name that her stupid flaming temper had caused her to call him. She couldn't believe it! Almost evry name in existance had been thrown in his face, and he still wanted her to follow him? Why?

' Dense, lame, loser, bike-wrecker, idiot, weak...' The list could go on and on.

" And yet", She said, " He still likes me. Every name that I've called him... They stand in more truth when directed at me but, he still cares. Everything that I've tried to build myself up to be... He has achieved evryone of MY goals, but I've hardly given one a thought."

__

In a world that's so uncertain

I will promise this to you

She got up and walked through the woods. She hardly seemed to notice all of the bug pokemon that were crawling around. Suicune trot loyaly beside her, keeping watch as to be sure of her safety. Misty trudged slower and slower, until she finally snapped out of her memory chamber.

" It's all his fault! Right, Suicune? He started it! He was being to nosy, getting into my business like that!" She looked at Suicune, and noticed that she ( I'll call it a she) had a serious expression on her face.

Misty sighed.

" Okay, okay... It's my fault. I brought it up. It's only fair that he would be curious about the truth... But, why? I've tried to keep myself together, to not fight with him... But it was all destroyed! What am I going to do?"

__

I'll be the one who hears your prayers

Don't have to ask me 

I'll be there

"_You just have to have faith in the abilities of destiny... I'm telling you now, everything will be fine."_

" Right... Fine. He'll forgive me, he has to. Thi9s is just the beginning if everything. The end will be much more promising, right?"

Suicune nodded.

They continued walking slowly, Mistys reason being that will give more time for Ash to cool down. They reached the edge of the site, and Misty breathed a sigh of resignation.

__

I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without, no

If you have nothing at all 

Then you'll still have nothing to worry about, 

Oh, no

" It all depends on destiny. Everything will be alright."

And she walked into the clearing, with Suicune trotting behind her.

__

If you have nothing at all 

Then you'll still have nothing to worry about, 

Oh, nothing at all,

Oohh...

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Another short chapter... Oh, well. It was mostly about how they each felt. I'll try to keep it going. I just started high school today, so I'll try to keep in a certain amount of time for this, okay? Until next time!--- anime*romancelover ---


	8. Mistys Denial

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17 

Gary: 15

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've had writers block... Heh, sorry excuse, huh? But anyway I'm back and rearing to go!

Okay, this chapter, I'm a little unsure of, but I'm trying to keep the story going. Last two chapters were kinda linked together about Ash and Mistys feelings of the outcome to the fight. They were followed through with a few of the good and bad memories including the first meeting and Maidens Peak end of the summer festival... They have not talked about it to anyone besides themselves. 

Now Misty has just entered the campsite with Suicune, while Ash is drowning in hatred and depression of the girl who seemingly broke his heart. Well, lets continue, shall we?------

_______________________________________________________________________________

Misty walked into their camp with Suicune, hoping to find Ash and explain everything. She knew that if this were to end with a happy destiny, she should spill the beans about everything. But somehow she couldn't help but feel that this was going to be harder than it looks. She had really gone overboard with one of her last statements. She pretty much broke the secret tie that she had felt connected to him with.

Unfortunatlly, Ash was asleep. So she was stuck with nothing to do but ponder the best way of how to beg and grovel at his feet for forgiveness. But, she was interrupted before she even started.

" Misty, your back! Are you okay? What happened?"

Brock had somehow sneaked up in front of her and more or less, she felt like she could have a heart attack. Lucky she wasn't that scared...

" Brock, what do you want?" She asked, turning away. She was afraid that her tear-stained face would give away that something-or everything in her opinion-had gone wrong.

" I was just wondering if everything was alright... Is it?"

" I," Misty was spared from making an excuse by a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, expecting to see Ash trying to make up with her as usual, only to see Gary Oak.

" What do you want, Oak?" 

He bowed down and took her hand to kiss it.

" Please ma'am, call me Gary."

Misty almost jumped from shock. Ma'am? Was this the same Gary Oak? The one who tortured Ash, calling him loser, blowing his self-esteem into the ground? She stopped thinking about that, because it only brought back all of the rotten, cold hearted things she had said.

' I can't believe it! I'm just as bad as Oak!'

" Uh- well-sure, Ga-Gary..." Uughh, the foul name on her lips was almost as bad as kissing him. Then again, he was getting her away from the questionable glare of Brock Slate.

He took her hand and led her away from their site, down the path a bit into a deeper part of the woods.

" What do you want, Gary?" Misty said impatiently.

" Mis- Ma'am, I'd like to talk to you. First I have to say, you look very good in that outfit."

Misty would have smacked him into the next generation, but she didn't want to be rude. No, not HER. Especially to Gary Oak. Not a good idea.

" Um-... Thanks, I guess..."

" I've noticed you for awhile, and I have to say, you've attracted me. I hope you don't feel sickened. I know for a fact that you aren't as fond of me as other girlsnd I was honored that you had allowed me into your campsite for the night. I was hoping you could accept this gift as a token of my appreciation. Here..." He pulled out a pokeball and placed it in her hand.

" Uh, thanks... What is it?" She asked, feeling perplexed.

" Open it and find out..." He didn't look so smug, more on the nervous side.

She threw the capturing device into the air and watched as a large shape took form. When it was done her shriek of terror rent the forest air.

" AAAHHHHH!!! Why did you get me that?! I hate Gyrados!" She ran and hid behind Garys back.

Gary sighed. He knew that a girl might react terrified at first, especially towards a Gyrados. The pokemon on his part didn't look ready to attack. Being as young as he was, he acted quite quiet and wasn't at the ferocious stage, yet. The pokemon looked expectantly at Misty as though it already knew of her stance as his trainer. Gary stepped forward and started to pet him on the head.

" Don't worry Misty. This little guy won't hurt you. He's completly loyal. He was one of the youngest in the group. I talked to him and he knows you as his trainer now. Please give him a try... Come on and stroke him. He's not as bad as he looks, really."

Misty slowly walked towards the dou, human and pokemon. She reached up a trembling hand and stroked him across the head. He moved around as though enjoying it and Misty couldn't help but smile. Seeing her smile, Gary followed suit. They laughed a bit and talked, and Misty found herself thinking that spending time with the notorious Oak grandson wasn't so bad.

' Gary isn't so bad... Why does Ash hate him so much... If they just spent some ti--... Hold it! Did I just say Garys not so bad?! No, I didn't, I couldn't. Why would I?' 

She shook her head away from those thoughts. She couldn't get caught up in Gary Oak. She still liked Ash Ketchem, even if their friendship was through. It was then that she felt Gary put his hand on hers. Not in a pervertic, hungry-eyed way, but she wasn't sure what to expect less so she pulled it back. Gary looked at her face appologeticly. 

" I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He looked down at the small lake they were sitting by, " Here, take this as an appology."

He handed her a small lilly that had just floated to the surface of the water. She took it and held it in her hand, staring at it. It was lovely. A light feather pink with a glowing magenta around the edges. There was a pale yellow tint near the center. She felt extremely special right then. Other than Rudy, who she had seen only once in her life, no boy had given her anything so nice. Gary's words broke her out of her thoughts again.

" Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

" I-it's beautiful. Thank you, really." She said then she smiled at him.

He grinned at her and Misty again thought how much Ash and Gary could get along if they only spent some time really getting to know eachother.

' Well, what do you know', she thought,' They both have a heart.'

" Misty, I wanted to say... You really are a treat to have around. I was wondering, would you like to go out some time? Just the two of us?"

Misty was taken aback by his words and looked to the sky, hoping the sun would show some comfort to her. To her great surprise, the sun was below the horizon. They had spent all day together. What if the other guys got the wrong idea? She shook her head and looked at Gary again. She was about to answer " Yes.", I mean Ash obviously didn't care now, right? Why waste her life thinking about dreams, when another guy already had feelings and his heart right in place, waiting for her?

She looked to the sky again and saw a star, the first that night, shoot to a stop and glow like a lone pearl. She didn't want to end up like that, did she? If she went with Gary, would she be happy? She knew the answer to that. Sure Gary had a lot of money, girls would give anything for his love. But just staring at the sky, Misty knew that with him, she would be incomplete. Ash had something held in her heart and if she followed Gary, she could permenatly loose what Ash was keeping. It wasn't to late to patch things up, right?

" Gary, I'm very sorry. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I love A- someone else. If I go with you, where would he stand? Alone or would he find someone else. I can't let that happen, so I've got to keep my heart with him... Please, forgive me?"

Gary nodded. It was okay. She wouldn't have to live in guilt the rest of her life.

" Thank you, Gary. I hope your okay with this. You'll get someone else though. Their are plenty of girls who would give anything for you. You show them the same kindness at heart that you've shown me and I'll bet you get every women swooning over you. But pick the right one, okay. I don't want some guy like you to have a bad relationship. Take care of yourself."

Misty hugged him and began to walk back to camp. Gary picked himself off the ground and took her hand. She turned around to face him.

" Huh, is their something wrong?"

Gary shook his head and smiled.

" Misty, no. Nothings wrong. I just wanted you to know, even if this day didn't have the best outcome, your the first girl whos ever spoken so nicely to me before. And for that I thank you. You go back to camp, okay? I don't want Ashy-boy worrying about you. I think I'll come later and get my stuff ready to leave. I hope to meet you on the road again."

Misty smiled and hugged him. Before heading off again, she placed a small kiss in his cheek. She turned and ran back to camp, somehow relenting what could happen when she got there.

' I don't think Ash will be worrying about me anytime soon, Gary.'

As she slowed to a walk she heard Gary yelling thank you again. She waved and headed into camp.

As she allowed herself to help pack things, she couldn't help thinking that she had just seen Gary Oak in a whole new light.

__

My love, will you wait for me?

I'll travel for everything we've had

To win you back

Nothing means more 

Than what you gave me

Hold me close, eternally

Don't hold back

Let me through the new made barrier

I'll break it, crush it for our own 

Steal my heart

Hold me near

Give me back, what I held so dear

it took you to long

To see it clear

I hope you do

Hold my heart so dear

Take my warning, heed it

I told you I'm not what I seem

It must have happened right from the start

I'm showing you now

I'm only half without your heart

_______________________________________________________________________________

So what will happen next? I'm still thinking.... 

I put Gary in this part not as a villian but as a kind of obstacle. Also I hope you like the poem. I made it myself for your enjoyment. I've been distracted easily lately, so it's obviously not my best. I'm trying to stay on top of things, one problem at a time, so be patient. 

THANK YOU!!!


	9. Pain and the Horror of three Sisters!

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

Lilly: 17

Violet: 17

Daisy: 18

Okay, this chapter is a little funny, and I worked hard so please accept it. Give me some reviews, I tried my best!!!

____________________________________________________________________________

Misty hurried back to camp, leaving Gary to himself like he had asked. As she entered the site she noticed that Ash was awake and headed over to him as fast as she could.

" Ash, I--"

She was ignored as Ash stepped past rather roughly, but Misty tried to keep her temper from flaring. She saw for some reason that Ash was different in a few ways. Just things that people knew him for. The excited smile, ...the bounce in his step showing that he was ready for his next battle, ... That oh-so-familiar warm glow in his eyes---

" Misty, can you help me with this? We better hurry up if we want to make it to the next town by tonight..." Brock pointed out and Misty agreed, she didn't want to sleep in a forest full of creepy-crawly, disgusting bugs! Especially when she was as tense and frustrated as she was already with Ash ignoring her, no matter what.

She crossed the middle of their site and helped Brock to fold up the last tent. But she didn't know that help with packing wasn't the only thing Brock wanted.

" Okay, Misty! I want an explaination, and I want one now! What the hell is going on? Whats with you and Ash.... Wait-- Did you say something to him again?"

Misty was giving such a glare for being pushed over her limits at the moment that most men would tremble uncontrollably and run away. But Brock was so far ahead of himself that he didn't notice. She sighed inwardly, there was no escape route this time... Might as well confide in someone.

So she asked Brock to follow her and explained all about the pokemon and fight. Brock listened intently, as though this were his area of expertise. By the time Misty was getting to the end of her tale, she could feel hot tears welling in her eyes again, but she pushed them back. 

Being depressed instead of outraged was bad enough, but crying for the second time that day was just irrevelent for Misty Waterflower.

" An-and now he doesn't talk to me, gesture at me, or even notice me Brock! I'm getting worried about him! What did I say out of the ordinary this time? I thought it was just another stupid quarrel, but Ash is different, I don't know what's wrong with him! What should I do?"

Brock shook his head_. What a complication_, He thought.

" Now Misty, don't loose heart, okay? All we have to do is fix this little glitch and--"

By now Misty couldn't hold back the tears and so she started wailing helplessly.

" Y-you don't understand, Brock!!! This is more than a l-little glitch!!! I have no h-heart, okay? If I did, why would Ash be acting so badly towards me? We would have usually made up by now!!!" She continued to wail, while Brock held his hand over his ears and thought about the situation.

" Now, Misty... Do you remember anything you said, maybe at the climax of the fight?" He waited and sure enough Misty stopped screaming abruptly and stared at him in fear.

He knew what that meant. Now, he didn't know what to do. If Misty said something so bad that this happened, what could it be?

" Okay, Misty, spit it out... What did you say to get Ash pissed like this?" He said while he placed his arms to his chest in a crossing motion.

Misty couldn't hold it back, she didn't want to be pushed anymore, now Brock was going to get what he deserved.

" Brock! Don't even go there with me, okay? I'm telling you now that I'm in a very bad mood and I know I made the wrong decision, but I'll make it up on my own!" She seethed.

" And I'm telling you Misty, that if you don't let someone help you keep things from getting worse and back together with Ash, then they ARE going to get worse and Ash is NEVER going to get with you!!!" He shouted back.

He struck a nerve. Misty quieted down almost instantly and he smiled slyly.

" Now I can say I've made more progress than Ash in these fights!" He said happily.

" Brock, shut up! You said that you were going to help, well be my guest! It's hard to admit, but I need all of the help I can get!"

He smiled again.

" Oh, Misty... I'm not going to be the one who's helping you!"

" Than who did you have in mind?" She said, looking confused and wary.

" I'll tell you when we get to town, okay? But first we have to make it there, so let's get moving!" He jumped to his feet and ran back to camp.

Misty sat their, lost in space. Who was Brock going to get for help in her torn up love life? WAIT-- Love life!

Misty thought about her choice of words carefully, but before she made her final accusation for Brocks would be crime, a Weedle started to emerge from the bushes.

" Brock! EWWW! Wait for me, Brock! Wait for me!" She said as she jumped up at lightning speed and dashed towards the campsite.

*************

Everything had been packed and they were finally on their way to a small town called 

' Sobu Tavern.' It was a small villiage and the closest one where they could supposedly find a place for the night and Brock could make his plans for part one of AAM-get together.

They walked for a little more than an hour and a half, not getting lost once ( No way! How can that be?! There is no Pokemon without the getting lost!).

As they approached the town, night was just completely falling, the sun below the horizon. The rest of the stars were turning over their places in the middle of the sky and the town glowed brightly from it's own jeweled electrical currents ( Or more commonly known as street/house lights.)

They ran to the town in need of a good bed and meal before they collapsed from exaustion. They dashed towards the Poke Center and both Ash and Misty ( first sign of life Ash has shown all day!) were shocked that instead of running at Nurse Joy as usual, Brock evaded the little weakness of his and ran to the phone. 

" You guys, I've got to make a phone call. You can get the rooms and I'll meet you there, okay?" He asked.

Misty nodded, but Ash who had returned to his little reverie of blackness ( What a name!) didn't reply at all.

She stepped up to the desk but before she could make the reservations, Nurse Joy asked her something, pointing at Brock in the process.

" Hey- your Misty, right? And thats Brock?" She asked.

" Uh- yeah, Why? Do we have a call?" Misty asked, looking confused at the nurse knowing their names.

" Oh, no. It's not that. It's just that my sisters from Vermillion, New Bark, and Cinnabar... And my cousins from Lavander and Olivine have told me about that guy... He has something for everyone of us that he meets, right?"

Misty nodded, letting an exasperated sigh escape her lips.

" Yeah. Don't worry, he must be making an important call. Your the first Nurse Joy he hasn't drooled over. Consider yourself lucky!"

Nurse Joy sighed and placed her hand to her chin, leaning on the counter.

" He's kinda cute...." She stated blissfully.

Misty turned in horror to the young woman before her. Nurse Joy seemed to notice this because she jumped up.

" Oh! I-I mean for a kid! Eh- I'm way to old for him! I'm 19 years old!" She stated nervously, half-glancing at Misty.

" Uh- but he IS 17 years old... Your not that much older..." Misty said as she stared at her waiting for her reaction to the comment.

" Really...." She stated again, smiling dreamily at the boy using the phone. Then she saw Misty smiling knowingly at her, so she got striaght to the point.

" Uh-um... Welcome to Sobu Pokemon Center. I'm the Nurse Joy on shift at this minute and I would be delighted to take care of your pokemon at this time... Would you like reservations? We do have a few rooms left..." She trailed off looking at Misty, who wasn't to be sidetracked by Joys excuses.

" Uh huh, sure... We'll take two rooms, please." She said still with the same smile on her features, " And here are my pokemon..." she added, handing the nurse her pokeballs ( Lets say that earier, when they started for town, Suicune allowed Misty to put it in a pokeball for a healthier way of travel.).

Nurse Joy nodded, still obviously flustered with what she was doing.

" O-okay, um-- Here's the keys for the night... Oh! You'll have to sign out on the clipboard..... Now where is it?" She said turning to look at the rest of her desk space.

Misty laughed, slightly.

" Nurse Joy? Why don't you check the space that you were at, right in front of you?" She said, pointing at the desk.

Sure enough, the clipboard was sitting there. Nurse Joy picked it up and turned to Misty sweatdropping.

" Oh- uh, thanks! Here, just sign here so that we know the rooms are being rented out..." She said, holding out the board. Misty sighed.

" Can I use a pen?" She asked. The enjoyment of watching the nurse look like this was beginning to wear off now.

" Um, sure... Just let me find it." She turned around and began to restack her papers looking for the small writing utensil.

Misty tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to face her again. Misty pointed at Nurse Joys dress top, where a small pocket was, holding a pen. Nurse Joy sweatdropped in embarrassment again. She took the pen out and handed it to Misty, who wrote her name in to spaces for rooms 11 and 12.

Nurse Joy smiled warmly, despite the fact that she was sweating slightly from nervousness. Brock headed over to them and Nurse Joy decided to turn away to keep the pink around her cheeks from getting any brighter. He still didn't harass her like he was supposed to.

Misty looked at him expectantly, urging him to get it over with so that she could whack him nicely upside the head with her mallet.

He turned to her and whispered, " It can wait till morning. I'm to tired... Did it take you this long just to get a room?"

" No... Nurse Joy had some problems she needed to work on first..." Misty smiled sweetly at the poke nurses back.

She turned to the hallway and they, all three of them started walking towards their designated rooms for the night. The boys camped together and Misty went into her own room.

* Inside Mistys room *

Misty quickly put her pajamas on and decided inwardly to take a shower in the morning, considering it was to late now. She jumped onto her bed and took her journal out for the days writing.

Dear Diary, 

It was a very weird day, from beginning to end. I met a very good loyal pokemon, Suicune. Actually, I should say Ash found her. She was hurt badly and so Ash came and got me. Very clever, huh? Well, we helped her and now she's resting with the others. But then while we were talking to her, I said something wrong- And Ash and I got into another fight. I guess it's my fault just like everyother time...

But now I'm really worried about him! He's changed in a matter of hours. The differences are so clear now that I've had time to think everything over. It's like he's a different person! What am I going to do? Tomorrow, I'll try to talk to him again. Today I did but I didn't get much results...

I'm going to find a way to fix all of the problems that I've caused! I'm going to make up for everything! I'm going to get him alone to talk to him! And he's going to talk to me!

Tomorrow, I'm going to win him back. I'm going to win his heart!

Misty Waterflower

Misty shut her diary and pushed it onto the edge of her desk. She rolled over, turned the light off, and placed her hands under her head for support. She slowly fell asleep, where the dream world could only make things worse because of the lack of reality.

**************

Misty heaved herself off of her bed and moved to the bathroom. She turned the water in the stall on to the right temperature and stepped into it. She stayed put, letting the water flow, trying to wipe all of her doubts and worries about Ash away, but to no avail. She washed her body and placed the towel around her body before heading into her room.

The surprise she met there was one that was large enough to push her into intensive care for a heart attack. She hummed softly to herself, but felt her heart stop as she heard three all to familiar voices, ones she didn't want to hear for a long time.

" Hi there, little sis!"

" Like, it's about time!!!"

" Yeah, we've-like-been here waiting forever!"

They couldn't be there, and yet they were. Misty couldn't believe it! Brocks idea of helping was to call her sisters onto the scene!!! How could he?!

Even after what she did, she didn't deserve this torture!!! Misty felt her temper begin to flare again as she stared at her sisters, who were waiting for her to say hello.

As she was dragged away for what her sister called a 'magic make-over' that was supposed to ' make the man of your dreams come true!' from what her sisters said, she uttered a terrible war cry that could be heard all around town:

" BROCK!!!!! I'M GOING TO _SO_ KILL YOU!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

I think I did okay, what about you? I need your ideas, suggestions, complaints ( Yes, I take complaints... How else will I know what I did wrong?!), praise; etc. If you want me to keep it up, keep your part of the deal! I would like to finish this story, so help me get the urge!!!


	10. What's with the World Today!

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

N. Joy: 19 (They always look so young, don't they?)

A/N: Oh my god. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. I've been through a lot lately. I need to take care of my mom and my brother broke his finger. Then I was a bad girl and got grounded from the computer for two weeks- SOB! I'm such a child!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Misty was hualed off into a private room for ' Essential bueaty needs', while Brock started to make some breakfast to help the abnormal Nurse Joy out.

As he started to slice some homemade bread he heard the cry of a pissed Misty.

" Brock!!! I'm **_SO_** going to kill you!!!" She yelled before they heard a door slam.

Brock took a large breath of oxygen and turned back to buttering the bread. He took a slide glance at Joy who was watching him with her eyes misted over, like she was in her own world.

" Hey, Nurse Joy.... You okay?" He asked, but got no answer.

" Nurse Joy... Hello? Are you there?" He asked waving an arm in front of her face. Still, she didn't respond.

"... Okay, whatever..." He stated dumbly.

Ash on the other hand was walking around town, Pikachu on his shoulder. He had hardly spoken a word and now his pokemon was getting extremely worried. He started up a conversation with his now more than distant friend.

" Pikapi? Pi ka chu pi? (Ash? Are you okay?)" He said in his native language.

His reply was a mumble from the new and not-improved Ash Ketchem. He sighed dejectedly but almost fell off his shoulder when the teen boy ran to a shop window with a different mischevios smile on his face. Pikachu followed his gaze to find a slogan saying: ' Welcome to Windlesove Ave. At this shop we sell the best bikes in town! Try our different makes on many seperate turfs such as mountains, hills, long roads, caverns and much more!!!'

Ash's smile grew larger as he read the sign. 

" She wants to leave so badly?" He asked himself, " Well, who am I to stop her?"

As they walked inside Pikachu frowned with both sadness and misguided thoughts. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

_Whatever happened between them, it must have been bad._ He thought unheartedly.

Misty looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked good, not that that would be a sure-fire way to help herself. Her sisters were better at beauty-wear than she thought. She turned to her three siblings who were sitting behind her admiring their work.

" Is this really supposed to bring Ash and me together or did you just happen to enjoy torturing me, you three?" She turned to them, " You're lucky, since Brock dragged you into this, he is going to take the punishment of my mallet... But I just want to know..."

Her sisters started to put make-up on hurridly. When they were done, they turned and headed for the door.

" Bye sis! See you some other time!" They all shouted.

Misty sighed, " Fine, you don't have to answer..." And with that she followed them in their direction.

As they opened the door Brock stood there holding up a tray filled with breakfast. Misty couldn't help noticing Nurse Joy smiling dreamily behind him.

Her sisters turned there noses at the food, " That stuff is filled with -like- mad calories and sugars! We wouldn't -like- touch it for anything. Well see ya!" And they started to walk off.

Brock turned and ran after them, dumping the tray into Mistys arms. He took them by the hands and stated, " Oh, but your beauty can't be forgotten by my eyes. Please girls, stay with us, for my first failure does not become me!!!" He was looking into their eyes in a way that told Misty that this was her que. She couldn't help but notice that Nurse Joys face had changed from a delighted smile to an upset scowl.

She rushed forward and took her sisters hands away from Brock, motivating them towards their escape through the front doors. As they left Misty heard them state, " He's wierder than he was last time!" Then they disappeared towards the boat that would take them to Vermilian City.

She turned to Brock who had a crest-fallen expression on his face. She put on a sickly sweet smile and walked towards him. She saw him glance a little at her before she took him by the ear and led him into the room.

" Oh, Brock. You came just in time! I think I owe you something! Come on, we need to be in private!" With that she threw him through the door while he exclaimed, " I'm guessing it's not a date with one of your sisters, is it?" 

" No..." She growled and slammed the door shut. For a few minutes there were a large amount of slamming sounds and manly yells-or pleas-for mercy. Nurse Joy left them to it thinking that Brocks behavior allowed him to deserve this treatment.

************

" Thank you and come again!" The cashier said to Ash as he left with a receipt. He was going to leave the bike there for a while and come to get it as a _surprise_ for Misty.

Pikachu watched sadly as he saw his friend smiling in a way that clearly stated he had gone through a big ordeal and that this was the only was to relieve him of it. Misty was in for a surprise alright. 

__

I wonder what happened. Pikachu thought to himself. He looked at Ashs side like smile ,_ What a cover-up. Ash and Misty never go this far in an argument. She must have been cruel. But something tells me this was all a mistake and Pikapi has decided not to accept that maybe there is more to this than it seems..._

They continued down the road as Ash looked for a local resturaunt to eat lunch at. Things were bound to be different from now on, for better or worse... No one, not even Pikachu could tell...

____________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay that took a while because I'm improvising. But I already have an idea for the last chapter. The next chapter will probably take place a couple weeks from this one. Probably will include memories of how Misty is going to try and win Ash back-if Ash is still there, if you know what I mean...

Please review if you want more- OH, WHAT THE HELL! Even if you don't I'll probably continue this! But please give me comments or complaints. I'd like to know how to make this better. I just like to hear what you think so please give me a real reason to continue. I need some real DIE-HARD fans out there!


	11. Dangerous Plays: When We Face the Truth

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

N. Joy: 19

A/N: You know how long it's been since I updated? If you do, tell me because even I'm not that sure. But I was actually sitting in church this morning and I was just like 'Well, now would be the perfect time to think about an update on my longest running, very first, and still uncompleted PKMN Fiction.' So here it is. It's not the finale but there's only one-to-three chapters before it happens and I can finally say that I've finished my first chappie-fiction!

Though I have updated my authorization technique, you know, how I type stories up, how they look to you, I have this illness where I have to keep everything orderly through the entire work so this fic will still look like crap... But don't stop reading it just because of that! It's still a good story, although I am thinking of changing the title...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

" There's gotta be some way other than primping myself up for physical attraction to get his attention!" Misty shouted angrily, pulling at her hair, "I can't stand what's going on."

Brock watched her exasperatedly, sighing as he hit his head on the bedroom desk, "Misty, why don't you try getting alone with him? Make him realize that you're trying to get closer."

She turned to face him with her face half cleansed of make-up and snapped her fingers, "Maybe you're right! I could do it! After all, my sisters are so manipulative! I'm sure it runs in the family... But..."

" What's wrong--? And turn your head, it's frightening..." He muttered and got a bottle of hair spray thrown at him.

" But... It's just... You haven't been seeing him how he is. How he looks at me now. It's like some type of darkness or something..." She leaned her head down, "... It's like it's overwhelming and overpowering him. I've never seen him like this..."

" You should at least talk to him. At least try--"

" Yeah... Listen, I'm gonna go now. Maybe I'll run into him and something will come of it." With that, she dropped her rag (Which she'd used to remove her make-up), quickly subdued her hair with her side ponytail (Trademark, we can't leave that out!), and left the room.

Upon exiting the Poke Center, she was called back by the eccentric Nurse Joy, "Okay Misty. It looks like Suicune is completely healed. Go a little easy on him, only because it's still not very trusting towards humans after what happened to it." She held out the ball but pulled it back from Misty's grip, "By the way, what did happen to him?" Immediately, Misty pulled the ball back from her and laughed nervously.

" I don't really know..." She was given a strange look from the Poke healer, "Gotta go!" And she rushed towards the door.

" If you need anything, I'll be with Brock." It was Misty's turn to give a strange look, "He promised to show me how to make stuffed peppers!"

Misty gave a disgusted tremble and turned to leave.

" Oh, and Misty--?" She looked back as she pushed the door open, "You still have some eye shadow on." And she pointed to her left eye, "Right about here..."

" Oh... Ohhhh... Ugh." Misty leaned her head against the door.

' Forget it...' She thought, 'This isn't the time to fret about make-up! I've gotta find Ash, I've gotta try and explain!' With that, she shoved it open and ran out,

**************

_The child does not understand when to quit... She is truly worth it. The boy, he has no part in the world at the moment. He woes for her but, even now. he wants her to be happy. With that thought, he has cast himself into darkness, as a means of escape. He's going to present her with a gift in order to make her go. Little does he know, he is wrong... So very wrong. He knows this, yet is unable to break through the spell cast upon him. There is nothing more that can be done for these two. Only a miracle can bring them together again... But I am afraid that even a miracle won't help him now, he is too far gone... _Suicune shuddered inside his pokeball.

**************

" So, Pikachu... Should we do it tomorrow..?" Ash asked his buddy in an unlike-Ash tone. The little electric mouse sighed discontentedly. Whatever Pikapi had planned for their female friend he wanted nothing to do with it.

" Pi-Pikapi-Chu?" He said, almost panicked.

" She wants to go. And she doesn't care what circumstances we're on when she leaves. As far as I can tell, the sooner the better. For the both of us..." It almost seemed like the other Ash, the real one was back, the tone in his voice being so unhappy at the thought of Misty leaving, "Besides, she's a selfish child only capable of caring for herself. Who would want to hang around with something like that?"

Pikachu didn't want to hear it but as he turned to leave, he saw the abrupt figure of a teenage red-head, staring in abysmal distress at the hat-haired boy after over-hearing his words.

" Pi... Kachu..." He murmured, too aware of the tension to continue his rush from the scene.

" So... Is that it then, Mr. Ketchem? Ash?" Misty said and dared to believe for a moment that, as her heart shred into thousands of pieces, her eyes became glazed with no afterthought of the tears starting to form, "You truly are gone, aren't you..?" She whispered as the wind increased.

He stood up and walked in her direction, their eyes not meeting at all.

" Good, if you overheard than there's no need for me to repeat it. That's right. Tomorrow, we leave town. And then, we separate. After all, I have no time to wait for stragglers on my journey..." The mock was not left unheard and she could think of no reply to his wit, "Pack your things because tomorrow is it..." And then, he was gone, leaving her to stand in the middle of the packed road, the wind blowing the tears from her face.

If it was truly over for them then there was no point in letting her confession out. In time she'd forget him. That's how love was. She'd get over him. But somehow...

She knew that she was wrong. She couldn't just forget the hatred in his eyes, the tone of his voice, the only words he'd spoken to her about being that she was dismissed from the group... It couldn't be that easy.

But tomorrow, that was it. He'd say goodbye and then she'd depart, baring her turn to see him and Brock vanish in the opposite direction, Pikachu hanging off of his shoulder. There would be no laughing, no giving, and no taking. It was truly over.

To say she dreaded tomorrow would be an understatement.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yeah, so, you know, there it is for ya. Hoped that touched a small nerve, that's what I was going for. Anyway, review this for me, it's been so long since anyone has. Thanx in advance, of course if you don't review, I take that back!


	12. Friends Forgotten?

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

N. Joy: 19

A/N: Um... Finale..? I-I'm not so sure... I'm winging it in this chapter so I don't know how it'll end but if they make up in this one (Which hints to you that after Misty leaves they do make up), there will still be a sort of epilogue just to wind things up all nice like! It'll be kinda cute, kinda funny, and kinda... Uh... Aggressive..? Oh, come on! What's a PKMN AAMRN finish without some stupid stunt on Ash's part that leads to Misty getting all bitchy (Though romantically bitchy)? Yeah, I thought so..! Don't worry, nothing leads to an early death.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We all begin with good intent// When love is raw and young// We believe that we can change ourselves// The past can be undone..."--Fallen, Sarah McLachlan.

_But tomorrow, that was it. He'd say goodbye and then she'd depart, baring her turn to see him and Brock vanish in the opposite direction, Pikachu hanging off of his shoulder. There would be no laughing, no giving, and no taking. It was truly over._

To say she dreaded tomorrow would be an understatement.

**************

She stared at it, forcing the tears to fall back behind her lids. No... It couldn't be over yet... He wouldn't just do this to her. Correction, the other Ash wouldn't do this to her... But it looked like the new and un-improved Ash had no problem with it. She wondered where she'd be another year from now. Probably sitting at home watching as her sisters turned their town into a mockery, being caught up with tending to the Pokemon and being chased around by her sisters who'd be holding things like hair mouse and beadery and feminine designing and-and... She shuddered just thinking about it.

Again, she turned to stare at the pokeball on her desk. Stupid thing... After all, it was Suicune's fault that everything was being dumped to the side like it was, and that was just putting it lightly. It was Suicune's fault that her life had been ruined in a mere three days. And the worst part was that it wasn't even over yet. Today was the day. By three they'd head off and by three o-one she'd be wandering alone towards Goldenrod for a train ride back home. All she had to wait for now was a knock on her bedroom door by Ash, who'd tell her it was time to go...

And it was all this stupid, good-for-nothing Legendaries fault! She wanted to pick up the thing right now and throw it into the ocean but she knew that it wouldn't help so she only ended up spending her time glaring at it. It was all she could think of doing but by noon she'd softened her gaze to a slight stare.

It was true that she'd only just met Suicune at the time, almost making it seem like he was the source of her harsh comment that day but... She knew that it wasn't his fault. It was her own and in saying that, let alone realizing it was completely factual, she'd come across the truth that she didn't deserve to keep such a precious friend. It was a shame, it was as though she truly loved the creature. Like it was a piece of her that she was forced to part with. But, in any case, she knew that it wasn't rightfully hers.

She stood up and stretched, pulling her pack over her shoulder. She'd hardly slept a wink last night, her mind being too preoccupied with all that there was to lose today. All that she'd worked so hard to keep through all the trouble and the complaints... It just seemed so wrong, having to get along without it. She comprehended now that she should have paid closer attention to everything she'd thought she'd always have. Maybe took a few more pictures or recorded more of the greatness of having friends. She should have paid better mind to her temper, tried to cease-fire a bit more. Maybe then she wouldn't be in such a situation now... Maybe she'd still be on speaking terms with Ash. Maybe they'd converse about something that wasn't her stupid bike, or his idiotic future title of Pokemon Master, or the consequences of splitting the group up after the tournaments were all over and won.

But those 'Maybe's' were no longer helpful to her anymore. She never wanted to accept that but it was just something that had to be forced upon her.

A knock arose from the door, slow and steady, only three times. It was like some sort of death call to her or something. But it was only twelve-fifteen by the look of her clock. Why would he be here for her all ready? She refused to answer the question, walking over to the door and opening it to let him in, her eyes shut as if almost expecting him to pull out a scythe like the Grim Reaper and cut her head off.

He only stood there, a cool and unfazed expression on his face as though he couldn't risk showing emotion. He looked as if he were inspecting her, like he was trying to be sure he was exposing her to an immense amount of suffrage before opening his mouth to speak.

" Come with me. I want to get this over with. And Brock's waiting." Why did he want to leave so soon? Did she disgust him that much? She shuddered a sigh and picked up the pokeball that she'd had a silent battle with over the past three hours. It was not hers. As she placed it in her pocket she noticed a look of contempt on her-well, she guessed-former best friends face. It didn't matter though... In no time at all, the pokeball would be in the best hands, or, at least she hoped it would...

*************

Brock stood outside the Centre, waiting for Ash to appear with Misty trailing behind him. He had a feeling he knew exactly why he wanted to leave so early in the day but he wasn't positive. At first it would seem that he couldn't stand to know that Misty was a mere twenty feet away whenever they were in their rooms but, somehow... It seemed like the old Ash was doing it as a way of caring for her. After all, they had been planning to leave later on however this would give Misty much more traveling time before dark. In other words, though he was sorta kicking her to the curb, he at least shoved with modesty.

Finally the Centre doors flooded open with a swishing noise and Ash walked out, stone set on his face. Misty was behind him, just as Brock had figured, though she looked much less resolute. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Ash broke it with a clearing of his throat. Evidence that he wanted their attention one last time. Misty felt a chill sweep over them and yet, their hair did not blow in the wind. It was like some sort of bad omen of sorts. She tried to ignore it but the tension was of great distraction to her so she felt more than immense surprise when she noticed Ash standing right in front of her a moment later. Something told her that he wasn't there to state happy greetings either.

" You know, Misty, I nearly regret telling you to leave." She almost saw hope, until he continued with what he had been saying, "But it's definitely been made clear to me that you don't want to be here. So, as a friend... I've decided to let you go. Bike... And all." He finished and turned abruptly, dragging a tandem from beside the Centre walls. She would have been extremely happy if not for the fact that she knew exactly what the figuratives meant. Ash stepped up to her again, pulling her new item at his side, "I wanted to give you this so that there would be no regrets when we left each other. After all, I'm sure the feeling of happiness and gratitude between us is mutual."

Misty couldn't think of anything to say to that so she put her hands over the bike rails and felt the cold steel slip under her fingertips. At the same time, a bitter lump settled in her throat as she watched Ash's look of nothingness. There was no way she was going to back out of this. She couldn't let him think that she couldn't support herself. She at least had that much aptitude. But she wouldn't go without telling him either, she decided in that single moment. He'd given her a little speech of sorts and now she was going to do the same.

" Ash, you know..." She stopped and bit her lip. Where to start? "I-I don't have much that I feel I can say to you c-cause if I did... I'd never stop speaking. But here I am, and you, and Brock... I'm sorry I never said this before but thank you." Where had that come from..? She wasn't even listening to herself speak anymore, let alone thinking before she said what she was, "I wasn't meaning to be a problem all this time, though when you've lived the life I have, you might understand better." Again she stopped, "Though I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry. I never wanted to upset you but... But..." There was nothing else she could say to him, "But you're right. I'm also sure that the gratitude is mutual. And I'm happy that our problems have finally been settled... Almost..." She halted and felt around in her pocket for the small pokeball that she'd stashed there upon exiting the Centre. 'I want him to know... I don't wanna take this when it wasn't me who... It isn't mine. That's the point. It belongs to him and I'm sure he knows that.' She thought, remembering that look he'd given her when she'd picked up the ball earlier in her room, "I really did like this." Ash caught sight of the pokeball and immediately thought that she meant holding such an extraordinary Pokemon but she quickly cleared it up, "No, Ash. I mean... I loved having you and Brock to look to. To look forward to when I woke up in the morning. The times have been great. The battles have been great. And you... You, Ash, have been the greatest." She held out the pokeball and shoved it into his hand while his neutral face showed the slightest sign of a grimace, "And so you deserve this, not me. I helped you get it to the Centre for help. But if you hadn't found it in the first place, no one would have seen it and right now it'd be... You know." She broke off and shook the hand holding Suicune inside, "Anyway, it has been great to spend the last two years with you. I'm sure that they will mean something to us, even if not right now. And... Well... Goodbye, Ash." With that, the hand she was using to shake his relieved him of its grip and climbed upward to his shoulder and tugged on his collar, her other following it.

And, with every single scream she'd held down, every tear she'd refused to cry, and every ounce of love that she'd regretted not showing to him, she kissed him for all she was worth. Meaning that this was not a quick peck but a sensuous, opulent, implausible still moment in time of which she knew she'd never forget. And she was hoping and praying that, no matter what terms she and Ash were on, he'd felt the same in that one clear second that they were connected with more than just words.

She stepped back and watched Ash's face for any visible sign of change but found nothing. Sighing, she threw her bag more securely over her shoulder and backed towards the path that would lead her to the Magnet Train. The quickest way home, back to the Hell from which she originated. God, life was just splendid, wasn't it?

In any case, she wasted no time in quickening her step into half a jog, now praying that she'd be out of reach before Ash got a hold of himself enough to stop and question her about it. Something told her that things might just get worse if she even tried to change what could only be referred to as a cruel fate for the both of them.

***************

Back at the front doors of the Centre, Ash still stood stone-still, his face unmoving. Brock was waiting behind him, waiting for him to get over what would probably be the hardest decision of his life. Now he wasn't sure who to place the blame upon. Misty never deserved to be left alone but Ash clearly had thought she wanted to go, even if the words went unspoken. Unspoken... That was probably the worst way for words to go.

" So, are you ready, Ash..? We should try and hit it just as early as he--" He was interrupted by his younger friend who turned to look at him with an unsure expression.

" She-She did want that, right? I-I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life, did I?" It seemed that the old Ash was clearly beginning to shine through.

" ...Ash... I... Can't say but... Do you want the truth..?" At this, Ash's face paled considerably and Brock realized that he didn't have to go on for his buddy to understand. Brock sighed and tried to go on, "Ash..? What are you waiting for, go on after her, all right? Don't worry, I'll wait here with Pikachu..." Ash nodded gratefully, still very unsure, very skeptical, and very much toneless about what he was going to say to her. After all, it had been him who'd just shoved her off in the direction of her disastrous home-life.

***************

_Run child, for nether of you are as replaceable as you seem. And you should never forget that. Stop her before it's too late. Only despondency awaits those who decide so willingly to turn their backs on love._

***************

Misty continued her rush towards the Goldenrod Train Station. The only thought running through her head being that the sooner she got there, the better. And then she could leave everything behind... Including her heart. Probably not the best thing to lose in another part of the continent but it wasn't like she could help it. She felt a soft pang in her chest but she was unsure as to what it signaled.

... That was, until she heard the last voice she expected to calling her.

" Misty--!"

'... Ash..?' She turned with a thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay. I had no idea where I was gonna end this but here I am. At the end. Expecting a lot of angry fans and criticism. But hoping that there is still a glimmer of a chance that people will read the *Cough*... Epilogue...*Cough*. Erm, you didn't hear that, did you. Well, as long as it reduces anger. I'm okay with it. That's right. Epilogue. I wouldn't leave you hanging. At least not so badly *Smirks idly while fans ready tomatoes and empty soda cans/bottles*. I-I'm sorry! I'll make it work! I'll write a really good one! Only for you... I didn't say nothing!

__


	13. Wouldn't Settle For Less

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

N. Joy: 19

A/N: I told you that I'd write this and I never lie... Okay, maybe once, but it was for good reason! Or, you know, not. Just don't mention it to my mom, she'll probably root through my entire room for illegal substance or something. And then she'll find--DUM, DUM, DUM--artwork! And Shonen Jump! And InuYasha! And cheap Internet newspaper clippings! Uh... Yup, like I said, illegal. I'm real bad, aren't I..?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Misty continued her rush towards the Goldenrod Train Station. The only thought running through her head being that the sooner she got there, the better. And then she could leave everything behind... Including her heart. Probably not the best thing to lose in another part of the continent but it wasn't like she could help it. She felt a soft pang in her chest but she was unsure as to what it signaled.

... That was, until she heard the last voice she expected to calling her.

" Misty--!"

'... Ash..?' She turned with a thought.

*************

" Misty--?!" Ash called, running as fast as his legs would carry him. Which (Though unnoticed by him) was faster than they ever had before. 'She must have used some sorta psychic Pokemon to get this far ahead!'Ash thought as his breath began to catch from his speed battling against the bitter early wind. He didn't stop, though, no matter how dry his body became. Just as he felt the sun begin to take its toll on his sight, he happened to see a blink of orange-red ahead that definitely didn't resemble the sun. Knowing this, and guessing what it was, he continued to make his feet dash across the dirt path and shouted again, "Misty--!"

The being (Which he now noticed it take shape) stopped in their tracks and turned to face him with shock plastered on their face. They didn't say anything, at least not loud enough for him to hear, but Ash could tell that they were going to wait for him to draw alongside them and he pulled to a stop, feeling his feet drag across the ground and bringing up dust.

The being, now obviously distinguished as Misty, still said nothing but the look on her face was more than enough for him to realize that she wasn't expecting him to follow her. So now it was his turn to explain. Otherwise she might as well continue to walk out of his life forever. Knowing this didn't help him to talk faster so he placed his hand onto her shoulders in order to prevent her from walking away from him.

" Misty--! Please--I'm _sorry_--" He emphasized his apology and watched her shock soften into the same expression he felt like showing if it wasn't for his breath laboring him too frequently, "I'm... an idiot for... not realizing that... you wanted to stay... I just can't be... believe that you want... to stay with me. I never wanted to lose you... Or forget you either. That's why I was so against this. I don't know what's come over me these past few days... Just you stating that you wanted your bike so that you could get up and leave... Stating it, that wasn't the big deal... But saying it to someone who didn't need to know... It was like you wanted to make sure everyone knew you were only here with me for one reason. And for that I doubted--" He was stopped as she lifted his hands off of her shoulders and held them in her own.

" --Ash, I know what you mean. There have been plenty of times where I've doubted us and how you feel as well... I know I must have hurt you but I figured that you'd know by then that I was never really serious when I stated anything about my bike... I mean, I really wanted to up and leave at first but... Ash, do you realize how unique you are..? It was that uniqueness that made me understand that there was more to you than I thought. I wanted to see more of that, to see if it was just for show, to let people think of you as the Golden Child... But then you kept on at it, no matter how easy you got off, no matter how much whatever was pressured onto other people... You always helped them, or you stuck by them for support. I'd have liked to experience that more often back home, to tell you the truth." She broke off to laugh a bit, "But, Ash, just understand that I would never really wanna hurt ya on purpose. You know, maybe knock some sense into you a few times but nothing too literal." She pinched his cheek and forced it into a half-smile as he grinned back at her.

" I get it, Myst, I get it... So..." He placed the hand on his cheek in his and held it there, "So... We're okay, right? I mean, could you ever forgive me for trying to rid myself of the best thing that has ever been introduced to me in my life..." He broke off and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it, "Cause, you mean more to me than anything. And I'm sorry that it took Brock, a near-fatal argument, and a goodbye kiss to show me that." He gripped her hand more securely, like he was hoping that she'd never let him go.

" Ash... I-That's so sweet... I-I..." She placed her head under his chin and stood there like that, neither that willing to budge from their position as she thought of something to say in reply, "I think you just caught me deeper in your trap Ash... How do you do it..?"

" I make good use of Brock's lingo. Comes in handy more than I thought it would, I guess." He laughed when she looked up at him with an expression that clearly stated 'I'll kill you if you're being serious with me', "C'mon, Myst, you know I love ya." This changed the entire atmosphere and they found themselves in a web of heated tension as Misty felt his grip weaken on her hand, "I-I'm sorry, maybe that came out wrong... I-I meant to say that I really-I mean that I do care for--" Again she broke him off by throwing her arms around him and he felt himself release a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

" I'm so glad that you love me... I've always wondered what it was like. God, I love you too..." When he didn't reply, she lifted herself off of him and looked into his eyes, trying to decipher whether he was telling her the truth or not, "... You're not joking are you..? Do you really--?"

" --More than you know, Myst, more than anything. And don't you ever, ever, _ever_ forget it." This made her feel more secure and she pulled him into her arms, where they resumed their walk back towards the Centre where Brock and Pikachu were waiting for them to return.

****************

" So, we're ready to go for real this time..?" Misty asked with enlightened glee in her voice while her arms snaked around Ash's back.

" Uh... Yeah. Listen, you guys. Are you planning on doing this the whole way through the League?" They remained silent for a moment then turned to look at each other, seemed to come to an answer, and nodded as they turned back to him, "Fine, cause me and Pikachu figured you would come back all, you know, huggy-lovey-dovey like so we made a list of restrictions when you are within our sight. One, no kissing. No way am I gonna let you do that around me, and Pikachu here feels the same. Two, try not to get into anymore compromising situations, all right? Otherwise I may be forced to call your mother Ash, and your sisters Misty. They might like to know where you two stand together anyway... Three, no feeding each other. That always made me kinda wanna puke when I saw it in the movies and everything so--"

Ash interrupted him, "--Can I make a suggestion Brock..?" Their older companion nodded and he grinned lightly before replying, "Bring some barf-bags. That's all I'm gonna say." He turned towards Misty, who was trying desperately to keep from laughing and they began to walk down the path, Misty having to hold her new bike in her arms, restraining her from holding onto Ash. Pikachu lay propped on his shoulder as always and Brock blushed red, knowing that he was gonna be in for the ride of his life (Not literally).

They continued traveling towards Goldenrod again, this time Ash and Misty in the lead, no map currently in hand (They had been told that it was a straight walk towards the city) when they came to a bridge (A sturdy bridge, don't get me wrong). Ash suddenly snapped his fingers and a smile appeared on his face as he looked at Misty and the position of her bike in her hands.

"H-Hey Myst, can I see that model for a moment, just wanna be sure I got the best one..." Misty saw no problem with this so she handed it over to him without a second thought and watched as he mercilessly pulled the weight up over his head and walked to the side of the bridge. Before she could stop him, he threw the thing over the ledge, but his grip still lingered on it for a moment, "Well, I guess we won't be needing this..!" And Ash took one last glance between Misty's now appalled face (Though she was too shocked to move) and the glistening new bicycle that he was about to rid them of and dropped it into the water below the bridge they were on.

" ASSSHHHHHH--! How could you--?!" Misty shouted in rage and jumped to his side, hitting him upside the head and looking like she was ready to jump in after it.

" Myst, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Ash said with an idiotic grin and gripped her upper arm tightly before turning to his rodent-like buddy, "Pikachu, fry it for me, will ya?"

" No! No, Pikachu, don't--!" Misty shouted one last time, hoping that Ash's little friend would still cling onto some sanity but she was sadly mistaken as he completely ignored her and with what looked like an exact replica of Ash's smirk, faced the water and jumped into the air.

" PIIIIII... KAAAAAA... CHUUUUUU--!" It shouted and all that was left of _another _one of Misty's bikes was a smoldering pile of, well, ash. She collapsed onto the floor of the cobblestone bridge and settled for watching the smoke of her new model float into the sky before Ash slipped down next to her.

" Awe, c'mon Myst. I did it for good reason. I just don't ever want you leaving me behind." He watched as her eye level secured with his and backed away, now a little fearful since he'd seen a heated, devilish, red glow in them. And stated quite clearly was the word 'Slaughter'. He yelped when she made contact by mallet with his head, forcing him onto the ground again before he'd even gotten a chance to run, "WAAAAAGGGHHHHH--! I'm sorry Myst! I just didn't want you to up and leave, even for a bit! I didn't wanna do it to spite ya, you should know that!"

" Ash, I do know that." Her voice had become like a piece of string, thin and fragile, strange for her, "But you didn't have to fry it!!!" She shrieked, causing him to tremble under her foot, "Tell me, idiot, how much did you _pay _for that model..?" He gave a nervous chuckle and ducked as her fist clasped at his collar in fury, "C'mon, Ash, tell me?! I really would like to know--!"

" Ya know, Myst, it's rude to ask how much your gifts cost..." He said hopefully but she obviously wasn't buying it, which he realized when she slammed her mallet about an inch away from his hands where they sat, propping him up off the ground completely.

" TELL ME--!" She yelled whiningly.

" ... Six hundred..." He murmured and tried to ignore the all too well-known feeling of Misty's eyes boring holes through the top of his head.

" I'm sorry, repeat that..? I'm afraid that I didn't hear you clearly enough to murder you yet."

" I SAID SIX HUNDRED! WANT ME TO SHOUT IT THROUGH A MICROPHONE TO THE WORLD?!"

" No, but you could have at least saved it long enough to sell it back. Even at a reduced price, we could have eaten well for-for--Probably a month." She sighed and knelt to the ground beside him. They both sat like that for a moment and let the thought set in their minds fully before Ash erupted.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Ash shouted and watched as Misty got to her feet, just as angry.

" _Not_ that it matters now, Mr. Pokemon Master, but how could I when you just ripped it from my hands and threw it over before I could object?!"

" --Hey guys, I think Goldenrod's just a mile ahead, we can make it by morning!" Ash stated brightly out of the blue.

" --Huh..?" Misty asked incredulously, ready to boil at the fact that he'd left her standing in 'Argument mode' to start walking ahead. She growled but eventually let it go. It was getting old for them to fight so much when they had finally admitted everything and were together.

She fell back in step with Brock, who was surprised that she hadn't gone to cuddle up next to Ash but figured not to bring it up in case she was sorta emotional on the subject or something. Nevertheless, he did want to know why she came to walk next to him.

" So, uh... Is there any reason why--"

" Brock, why didn't you try and hook up with Joy this time..?" Misty asked him. She was sure she knew the answer, that he'd wanted to try and help them too much for his infatuation to get in the way, and now she was unsure how to break it to him that Joy had been interested in... Well... Him. She was still baffled as to 'How'.

" You know, I do know when to get serious, Misty! You two are much more important to me than any woman... At the moment." He finished in a murmur so she couldn't hear him and her eyes got all starry-eyed like she was reading a wonderful novel. She had obviously never guessed that her and Ash's relationship had meant so much to their older comrade. Next moment, however, her expression turned to that of badly suppressed indecision. He caught sight of this and asked her what she seemed so uncertain about.

" Well, it's just that... In your haste to help get us together... You never hit on Joy. And she, this one, I mean, well, Joy really liked you this time. She was hoping that you'd show your hormonal side to her so that you two could get together and go out on a-a date..." With that, Misty walked ahead, hoping that Brock's reply to her answer wouldn't be too bad. 

She turned back and noticed that he had stopped in the middle of the path and pulled on Ash's shirt to halt him as well. They both turned and looked on at their older friend in sympathy as his eyeless face contorted into and expression of pure wretchedness.

" GOD, WHAT HAVE I BECOME--?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: There we go, I'm finished with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Look forward to the epilogue as soon as possible. I all ready wrote it but I learned long ago not to post every chapter at once so I'll wait about a couple months and then--Okay, I'll settle for a week tops. Don't worry, you'll be seeing it soon enough.


	14. Epilogue: Blanket of Night

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 17

A/N: Nothing much to say this time accept that this IS the epilogue so don't expect any continuation from here on. Well, after here on. Anyway, you know the drill. Read, review, then check out my profile for other work by me cause you know that you can't resist. Thanks again for sticking by me and my short-lived continuation routine.

ALSO: Pull our the streamers and balloons and whistles and such! Let's celebrate! After... What--? Two years or something, I finally posted my entire first chapter fic! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO--!

****************

Later that night, they were sitting in the Goldenrod Centre when Ash stepped up to Misty's side (Brock was currently trying to get back in contact with the Joy from the last Centre). They sat in silence for a total of five minutes before Misty decided to break it in order to get Ash to tell her why he just parked himself there. She wasn't that interesting to him, was she? She blushed at the thought that maybe he was just looking at her, kinda admiring her, but knocked herself out of such thoughts. She knew better than to expect that of him.

" So, Ash, why are just waiting there..?" Misty asked him, hoping to get a clear answer.

" Misty, around nine-fifty tonight, meet me outside. We've still gotta do something about..." He broke off and smiled lightly at her, turning away and heading towards another video phone in order to contact his mother and Professor Oak. Misty still sat there, bewildered and looked to the clock. It was only eight twenty-one but she still wondered why he'd choose to drag her out ten minutes before the Centre closed down for the night. In any case, she decided that she'd worry about it later and went back to relaxing.

****************

" Myst, there you are! What took you so long?!" Ash whispered in an excited tone as she silently walked out of the front door and headed in the direction of his voice. She was sporting a pink-salmon jacket (Like the one she wore in the Movie 2000) and an angry looking appearance at the thought of being rushed by him.

" Well, I can't help the fact that I needed to find my coat when it's so cold out tonight! It's a good thing there was room for us at the Centre otherwise we'd be left to die in the woods!" She, too, whispered, though in a much less cheery voice. 

Ash took the girl by the hand and led her away from town, heading in the direction of route 34, back towards Ilex forest. She felt herself tremble at the thought of heading back there but Ash, who felt her discomfort, turned to her with a smile.

" Don't worry Misty! We'll just be a few minutes! We have to let Suicune loose!" He smiled at her and she felt herself returning it even though she was saddened that they couldn't keep such a beautiful creature, let alone one of her favorite element. She followed after him to the edge of a deep crest of wood and felt his hand slip from hers as he removed the Pokeball storing their newest friend from his pocket. She saw the ball waver, as though the object inside knew what was happening, "... Here, Myst. You call it out. It trusts you the most anyway."

" Uh... Yeah, Ash... Sure." She took the ball from his hand and rolled it over in her palm, feeling heat generate between them. Then she turned to the woods, smirked, and said, "Misty calls Suicune--!" There was a vivid flash of red light that they hoped no one had seen and the creature developed in front of them, shaking its head to rid it of confusion.

__

Is there a reason for you calling me out? Is there anything you wish of me..? They heard the organism say and they both felt each others smiles before their eyes set on one another.

" Well, we've decided that it's for the best if you were to escape tonight so that no one would be able to threaten you with capture. We only intended on helping you get better but we know that you were meant to wander freely." All three beings heads bowed and then Ash looked up and continued what he had been saying, "Please, don't think of this as abandonment. Did you really wanna stay confined to a little ball the rest of your life?"

Suicune shook its head at them, _I understand completely. I was hoping you would let me reign in freedom by the end of your troubles. I only hope that this is not taking time from you two alone._

Ash and Misty blushed and she decided to speak this time, "Oh, no, no! Not at all! I mean, we have plenty of time to be alone together. But we somehow both knew that it'd be wrong to keep you so... We also wanted to thank you." There was a silence as the wind swept by them and they both could tell that Suicune didn't understand so Misty elaborated for him, "Well, though we almost gave up on each other and left it all behind... When we met you... All of the happenings over the past few days have led up to this. And we somehow feel that you're responsible for it. So we think that you deserve some thanks. We personally feel it necessary." They bowed to him and, though being a Pokemon, he knew a sense of respect when he saw it and they could almost feel him smile.

__

Please... Allow me to do one more thing for you both. You deserve a specialty that not many will witness. It will be my return of gracious thanks. I understand now that not all humans are brutal and undeserving. And it is because of you two that I have come to this discovery. So it is only right for me to give you something. Come. He turned his head and it looked like he was going to bolt ahead with them to follow him but, next moment, he jumped, vanished, and appeared behind them, sweeping them onto his back, Ash first. _Hold on tight, you two. I'm taking you to a special scene. Witness for all, true beauty._

Next moment, they were flying through the trees and Misty felt her bangs sweeping over her face, causing her to laugh. She held on tighter to Ash's waist and was sure that her hands were securely wrapped and connected to each other. as Ash turned to be sure she was all right. He grinned upon seeing her smile and watched as they whizzed past brambles and small forest Pokemon, so fast that Misty didn't even feel fear at the sight of Weedle and Metapod.

The next thing they realized was that they were halted next to a remote lake, one that they hadn't noticed when walking to the Centre earlier. Their confusion was answered by a simple, and yet extraordinary, reply from Suicune.

__

We are nowhere near the Goldenrod Centre. Welcome to Lake of Rage, Follow me, please. They got off of Suicune's back now and walked on their own legs, taking in the breathtaking sight of the moons' reflection glimmering on the surface of the calm water. Misty sighed, this was one of the most romantic scenes she could think of. And now she was living it with the most wonderful person on the planet,

Ash, for his part, loved it, even if he wasn't the most astonishing romantic ever. Just the thought that this was making Misty feel splendid pleasure was enough for him. And so he took her hand and helped lead her in a steady path after Suicune. She lay her head on his shoulder, something that she was surprised she could accomplish when they were standing _next _to each other and not in front of.

Then, as soon as they were beginning to wonder how far they had to go now, to see what Suicune had to show them, their guide disappeared, leaving them alone. Misty tightened her grip on Ash, feeling suddenly afraid but he calmed her with a squeeze, shocking himself that he trusted their friend now. But, when they thought of it, they had no reason _not_ to.

Suddenly, they felt something settle on their heads. They looked up and saw nothing at first, before realizing that the moon was releasing some sort of rain or something into the lake. It glimmered just as smoothly as the surface as it settled around them. It was strange because it looked like snow and yet it felt pleasantly cool when it hit their skin. Or was it warm..? Never the less, they sat at the edge of the water and settled for watching the grace of the-whatever it was-that circled around them. Next moment, fire flies joined the show, leaving them in splendid bliss as they watched the serenity of the view. It was just so... Perfect. Misty now understood what Suicune meant when he stated that they were two of the few to ever see such perfection.

' If things could get any better for us', Misty thought, 'I'll never believe it.' Next thing she knew, the clouds disappeared from the sky and then filled with shooting stars. She gasped, hardly daring to think that someone had mysteriously read her thoughts or something and created something _better _than perfection. She couldn't believe it. She broke out of her thoughts as Ash nudged her with his elbow, not enough to hurt her, just enough to get her attention.

" Hey, make a wish, Myst." Which she did, composing her astonishment into concentration long enough to think of the only wish she was unsure could be done at the moment, "... So, what did you choose to desire for?"

" I'm not supposed to say, otherwise it won't come true."

" I'll be the judge of that." She still said nothing so he resorted to pouting, "Awe, please, Myst..?"

She felt herself smile and her mouth open before she could stop herself, "I wished that we could stay like this forever."

" Awe, c'mon, Myst..." He continued to mope in a mock childish way and she thought that maybe he hadn't wanted that, "You know that you'd never need a wish for that."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: FINALLY--! OH MY GOD! I finally finished my first chapter story! I love it! Tell me, do you think it's good! Praise me! I completed my first dream! Well, not really, you know... But I'm getting *That* much closer--! Review, kay..?

PS: This is definitely the end. You will not get anymore grace and gold from me. Enough mushy stuff, I think we all agree, yes?


End file.
